


light of the moon

by RenTDankworth



Series: at the limit of skies [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiMonth, AoKiMonth2018, Día 29, Español | Spanish, M/M, One-Shot, Tsukki (luna), Tsukki (moon), day 29
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: La luz de luna se refleja sobre la sangre.





	light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Como sugerencia, pueden escuchar [Moonlit night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewBOcdz29Sw) del OST de Death Parade (God bless Hayashi Yuki) mientras leen, pues es la canción que tenía de fondo mientras escribía la mayor parte del one-shot.

Los años pasan, y lo que empezó siendo una simple curiosidad, termina por convertirse en una rara especie de relación de tóxica de codependencia, en la que Kise trata de mantenerlos vivos a _ambos,_ a la vez que los nombres de todos aquellos a los que les ha robado el corazón incrementa a un ritmo que llama la atención de la policía y son capaces de llenar dos libretas y media.

Daiki todavía recuerda la primera vez que, durante uno de los tantos partidos que jugaba por mera obligación, casi termina colapsando. Su cuerpo necesitaba _sangre_ para mantener sus funciones vitales, y el carecer de un corazón que le brinde esa función básica era más un inconveniente que una ventaja.

Ese día, recuerda Aomine, el rubio le obligó a beber la sangre que había logrado extraer de otra de sus tantas víctimas. Aún sigue fresco el recuerdo de sus bonitos ojos dorados tornarse de ese profundo carmesí que le tiene loco, y todavía siente el amargo sabor a hierro impregnado en la garganta.

—Claramente no eres como yo —la suave voz del rubio le llama la atención, y Aomine solo se dedica a beber el líquido rojo que escurre de manera infantil por la comisura de sus labios—. Tú no puedes comerte el corazón de otros, tu cuerpo no funciona así…

Daiki termina el contenido de la pequeña botella de vidrio que, a pesar de estar vacía, tiene un color rojo casi transparente que refleja la luz de la luna de manera casi graciosa.

—Tú eras un demonio, ¿verdad? —cuestiona el moreno, Daiki empieza a tener la mirada vacía a pesar de que el brillo casi infantil en sus ojos sigue presente.

Kise niega, a pesar de que el contrario está –y a la vez no– en lo correcto sobre su propia naturaleza.

— _Aominecchi_ , yo **soy** un error que no debería existir —la respuesta tiene un tono tranquilo, neutro a pesar de que Ryōta aprieta la mandíbula y rechina sus dientes en señal de ira—. En un mundo en el que existen seres por encima de los humanos, yo no soy nada más que un error que morirá algún día para pagar sus pecados.

Daiki percibe un leve tono nostálgico, triste que le grita que _no se vaya_.

—En ese caso —Aomine pasa su lengua sobre sus labios manchados con la tibia sangre de aquel incauto que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con el rubio—, eres el _error_ más perfecto y hermoso que he visto.

Ryōta le mira con incertidumbre, odio y un sentimiento que no logra –ninguno de los dos– descifrar en lo absoluto.

—Y tú eres el ser que más odio en el mundo. Mira que tener una naturaleza casi vampírica…

La afilada mirada, esa que por momentos cambia ligeramente el tono rojizo por uno más anaranjado, se torna oscura y más vacía que de costumbre.

Kise, con el cuidado que le caracteriza, mete su mano derecha en el pecho de Aomine sin necesidad de hacer una herida. Su mano solo traspasa la piel y el hueso como si Daiki fuera un holograma, y Kise recuerda el miedo que le tiene a un ser del que todavía no sabe _nada_ más que su nombre y lo mucho que parece estar obsesionado con él.

Ryōta aprieta los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Odia que Daiki sea tan similar a un vampiro (necesitando sangre ajena para vivir, caminando como el cadáver viviente que es, sin un corazón que lleve a cabo su función como es debido…)

—No sabes lo mucho que te odio… —murmura, con ese desprecio y odio que le caracterizan. Con sus ojos carmesí siendo iluminados por la luz de luna que se cuela, con un nudo en la garganta que le hace sentir indefenso y la necesidad de _comer_ que le invade cada fibra de su ser.

—No creo que me odies tanto como dices —suelta Aomine, con ese tono con el que busca bromear y una sonrisa ladina—, no quieres dejarme morir.

Kise niega, y saca su mano del pecho del moreno con brusquedad.

—No te creas tanto. No puedo dejarte morir, no hasta que sepa _qué_ eres.

Ryōta escapa por la ventana del contrario con elegancia. No hay una despedida porque no es necesaria, solo hay una callada promesa de tratar de mantenerse con vida hasta que Kise sea mayor y sea enjuiciado por matar a tantos.

.

El día en el que deben separarse para ir a diferentes escuelas llega de manera inevitable. A Daiki le deja una sensación extraña, no porque sea malo saber que podrá enfrentarse a alguno de esos chicos de habilidades casi sobrehumanas, si no por el hecho de que ya no podrá ver los hipnóticos ojos de Kise verle con desprecio todos los días.

Y eso es lo que le parece tan _raro,_ porque entonces el rubio ya no le buscará durante la hora del almuerzo para darle un poco de sangre y no llamar la atención de los demás sobre su verdadero estado.

Aomine no puede evitar —tampoco es algo que en verdad quiera evitar— odiar a ese _maldito enano_ de Akashi por ser quien sugirió que todos fueran a diferentes escuelas para hacer una mala parodia de _Battle Royale_ en la Winter Cup de su primer año en preparatoria.

Daiki nunca había mordido sus labios con tanta fuerza hasta lastimarse y sentir la sangre ajena llenarle la boca con el característico sabor a hierro que, después de tantos meses, le parece algo agradable a su paladar.

.

Daiki se sorprende, demasiado si se le permite ser sincero, cuando recibe un mensaje de parte de Kise para que puedan quedar en algún lugar; el mensaje es claro, pues el rubio parece exigir un lugar que sea lo suficientemente calmado y en donde no haya tanta gente que pueda verlos.

Aomine supone que, a pesar de que ahora están separados por ir a escuelas diferentes, Kise Ryōta hará todo lo posible por suministrar la sangre que, sabe, necesita para ser una persona _común y corriente._

Ese día, a pesar de todavía ser primavera, el calor es apenas soportable —una clara señal de que el verano, ese año, será incluso más caluroso que el año anterior—, pero a Daiki parece no importarle que los rayos del sol le queman la piel y la dejan de un tono más oscuro conforme pasa el tiempo.

Kise le observa a lo lejos cuando llega, y agita su diestra de manera llamativa e _infantil_ —bastante opuesta a su verdadera forma de ser—, con su brillante sonrisa perfecta, y con lentes oscuros que parecen ser una constante en su vida. Aomine sabe que es natural en el rubio vestirse de cierta forma con tal de no llamar la atención de sus fans.

—Aominecchi —saluda Ryōta con su dulce voz.

Daiki le devuelve el saludo a su forma brusca de ser, y a los pocos segundos se fija en la bolsa blanca con el nombre de una marca de ropa que no puede costearse, y siente la sonrisa burlona de Kise sobre su persona al poco rato.

—No te apresures, necesito hablar contigo de algo —el tono es serio y demandante, y Daiki se preocupa por un momento, aunque no lo demuestra, al menos no de manera muy notoria.

El moreno asiente, y busca un lugar que esté lo suficientemente alejado de las pocas personas que hay en el parque. Kise nota el gesto, y le toma del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria para dirigirle a una banca que ya había visto desde antes de encontrarse con Daiki.

Para cuando los dos toman asiento, la suave brisa les refresca y el aroma a pan y café de la repostería que está al otro lado de la calle les llena los sentidos.

Kise está serio, y suelta un largo suspiro a la vez que relaja sus hombros lo más que le sea posible. Da una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo, solo para asegurarse de que no haya personas alrededor que puedan escuchar su conversación, y vuelve a soltar el aire de manera pesada antes de hablar.

—Ya sé lo que eres… —murmura, casi inseguro de hablar del tema—, investigue con un conocido mío que tiene acceso a un registro especial, y ni tú ni tu familia aparecen en la lista…

Daiki intenta tragar el nudo que, hasta hace un par de segundos, no había sido capaz de notar que estaba _ahí_. Su cuerpo se tensa, y siente cómo el estrés se acumula sobre su espalda y hombros.

—Aominecchi… —el suave susurro de Kise llega a los oídos como si fuera el crujido de las hojas secas en otoño—. Eres un humano atrapado en este mundo por mi culpa.

La declaración le hace sentir ganas de vomitar, y Daiki no entiende el porqué. Tal vez sea porque esperaba, de alguna forma absurda, ser _especial_ como Kise, sí...es eso.

Otro suspiro sale de los delgados labios del rubio, y Aomine voltea a verle para asegurarse de que está bien.

—Entonces… —intenta decir Aomine, pero las palabras no le salen de la boca a pesar de que las tiene atrapadas en la garganta, y estas amenazan con salir en una desagradable bola de pensamientos absurdos y emociones estúpidas.

Kise voltea, y sus ojos miel se torna dorados por un par de segundos, y entonces Aomine nota por un efímero momento ese color rojo que le tiene tan loco, y de nuevo ese profundo color dorado para terminar, de nueva cuenta, en la clara tonalidad miel.

Aomine sabe entonces, que los ojos de Kise en realidad son de color miel, y que el rubio está asustado de lo _que sea que haya hecho_ y de que alguien descubra que creo, por el error más estúpido del mundo, un cadáver viviente al que trata de mantener artificialmente con vida.

—Sí… —declara Kise, con esa seriedad tan rara en su persona—, pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar. Al menos no del todo —la suave sonrisa triste que no llega hasta sus ojos le destroza un poco el alma, y Daiki siente un dolor en el pecho que, de tener un corazón, podría identificar como una profunda tristeza.

Otro largo suspiro, y otra rápida mirada solo para estar completamente seguro de que no hay nadie observando o escuchando su conversación. La brisa con aroma a café y flores de cerezo llena un poco el vacío que hay, y las suaves risas de los niños y el sonido de un viejo balón de basquetbol llegan a los oídos de ambos.

—He sido marcado como un objetivo —declara Kise—. Intento no ser tan pesimista con esto, porque sabía que en algún momento iban a dar conmigo por culpa de mi apetito, pero… —la seguridad innata en el rubio se quiebra con cada palabra que sale de su boca, y Aomine se siente tan _perdido_ en todo—… es difícil afrontar que, algún día no tan lejano, una daga envenenada va a atravesar mi pecho mientras los profundos ojos de mi asesino me ven con el mismo desprecio con el que yo veo el mundo, hasta que mi cuerpo se quede sin vida…

Aomine siente algo en el estómago que no logra —ni quiere— identificar cuando escucha a Kise decir que, es muy probable, que muera pronto.

 _«Es un poco...doloroso»,_ piensa cuando el olor a café invade sus sentidos, y le provoca nauseas al mezclarse con la horrible imagen mental que tiene de un Kise muerto.

—Eso es todo de lo que quería hablar —suelta el rubio, ahora con un tono más alegre y acorde a lo que finge ser—, esto es tuyo. Debería de alcanzar de aquí a finales del verano.

Kise sonríe, con esa expresión tan brillante como el mismo sol que calienta el verano, y se despide de esa forma tan animada que caracteriza al personaje que ha perfeccionado con el paso de los años.

Aomine solo suelta un leve gruñido para despedirse del contrario, y termina por irse también después de un largo rato pensando en todo lo que Kise le ha confesado.

Es difícil aceptar que no es más que un cuerpo intentando fingir una vida que ya no tiene desde hace casi dos años, que no es especial y que morirá en el momento en el que ya no haya sangre en su cuerpo para mantener sus funciones vitales. Pero es mucho más difícil, casi imposible, asimilar el hecho de que ese rubio de enigmáticos ojos tan cambiantes como el clima en Tokio ha sido marcado por un grupo de personas que no conoce, pero que se dedican a erradicar todo aquello que, en teoría, no debería de existir en un mundo como en el que vive.

.

Es solo una idea que le cruza de manera fugaz por la mente. Tan rápida como la misma luz, pero lo suficientemente potente como para quedarse en su cabeza más tiempo del necesario.

 _«Ese chico que siempre está con Midorima parece saber más de lo necesario»,_ piensa. Daiki no puede asegurar si sus sospechas son verdad o no, pues no tiene ninguna prueba.

Pero…

pero…

la simple idea no deja de atormentarlo cuando ve su sonrisa infantil y escucha su risa cuando logra molestar lo suficiente al estirado de Midorima.

Y, algo es seguro para Daiki, y eso es que ese chico Takao podrá ser todo, menos inocente.

.

Los meses pasan, y Daiki no se siente tranquilo cuando sabe que, tal vez, no solo Kise ha sido marcado como un objetivo de prioridad. La intensa mirada que parece seguirle a todos lados le incomoda, y cada vez es más complicado fingir ser algo que ya no es.

No sabe de quién son esos ojos que le siguen a todos lados, solo sabe que es penetrante mirada, que rivaliza con la de Kise cuando está hambriento, parece conocer todo de él.

(Sus pensamientos, sus emociones, su historia y la verdad sobre su persona).

Y, de alguna forma extraña, Aomine se siente expuesto y vulnerable ante alguien que no conoce.

.

—No te muevas —una voz conocida, pero a la vez extraña le asalta en una noche de luna llena.

Daiki aprieta sus manos, y escucha el tintineo característico del vidrio chocando con una fuerza casi inexistente.

Escucha la voz de Kise gritar desesperadamente, y sabe que el rubio tiene su mirada con ese color sangre que le dice que tiene hambre a pesar de que no puede verlo.

Otra mirada, una más conocida para él, invade su campo de visión y Daiki aprieta los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar por la fuerza que ejerce.

—Ni un paso más, Kise —la voz tan conocida de Midorima hace vibrar sus tímpanos, y Aomine solo puede quedarse quieto, mientras aprieta sus puños en señal de impotencia.

¿Qué hicieron mal?

¿Por qué todo debe acabar así, con la muerte de Kise y una sentencia para su artificial vida?

—¿Por qué…? —murmura, pero es escuchado por aquel extraño –que en realidad no es tan extraño– que le sostiene del brazo con fuerza, evitando que se mueva.

—Porque no hay lugar para ustedes en este mundo —responde la voz, y es hasta ese momento en el que Daiki se da cuenta de que su atacante es más pequeño que él.

Su mente hace _clic_ después de varios segundos, y si Midorima, con esos ojos verdes brillando bajo la luz artificial de la farola, está ahí, entonces quién le sostiene del brazo es aquel chico que siempre los acompaña a todos lados.

La mirada de Aomine se llena de ira y odio, y la dirige exclusivamente a Midorima, quién solo desvía su cara.

—No lo veas a él, Shin-chan no hizo nada malo —la suave, pero dominante voz de Takao, aunque Daiki no está seguro si es _él_ o no—. Midorima es algo así como mi _mascota_ , un perro dada su naturaleza.

A pesar de que no ha volteado a ver al contrario en ningún momento, el moreno puede sentir la sonrisa burlona casi en su piel.

 _«¿Qué rayos es él?»,_ se pregunta.

—Soy un error nacido de la avaricia, un pecador que entregó su vida a cambio de libertad y comida —escucha, a pesar de que el tono es muy bajo, está demasiado cerca para escuchar todo lo que el contrario murmura con desdén—. Takao Kazunari, es un gusto conocerte, Aomine Daiki.

Daiki siente como el contrario le suelta de a poco, y a los pocos segundos de recuperar la libertad para moverse, siente el brazo quemarle desde adentro.

Aomine intenta soportar el dolor, a la vez que voltea a ver al más bajo.

Cabello azabache brillando bajo la luz artificial, una sonrisa que no les llega a sus penetrantes ojos de un muy particular tono marrón que parece ser más anaranjado que al poco tiempo se vuelven azul artículo.

—Hola, Kise.

Aunque el tono empleado para saludar al rubio es infantil y casi amigable, el rubio solo le mira con un desprecio –uno que, a pesar de que Kise mira a todo y todos como si el mundo no fuera digno de su presencia– que le inmoviliza por el miedo de ver los ojos color sangre de un verdadero _monstruo_.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el rubio, el odio retumba por el frío aire y Aomine siente la sangre congelarse al, por fin, conocer al _verdadero_ Kise Ryōta.

—Sabes perfectamente _qué_ hago, Ki-se~ —la respuesta infantil del azabache le enerva, y la sangre en su cuerpo parece hervir.

—El acuerdo era que yo sería enjuiciado hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad… —grita Kise— ¡Hasta me pidieron llevar un registro de todos a los que he matado!

—El acuerdo sigue en pie, sabes que ni yo ni nadie puede incumplir algo que fue firmado con nuestra sangre… —Takao suspira—. Serás enjuiciado cuando hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad, igual que el tipo de acá —Kazunari señala a Midorima, quién solo chasquea la boca como respuesta—. Vengo por otra cosa.

Kise no tarda en darse cuenta de qué habla Takao, y su rostro se deforma en una mueca de odio u desprecio.

—Veo que le agarraste cariño a tu _pequeño_ error —la risa burlona del azabache llena el silencio de la noche—. Como sea, tengo órdenes de matar a lo que sea _esto_.

Kise se deja caer al piso, y grita de frustración al saber que no pudo ocultar su error, al ser consciente de que es inútil alargar la vida de alguien que está muerto desde el momento en el que _quebró_ su corazón por culpa del miedo.

—Sabes igual que yo que no podemos encariñarnos de nadie, no cuando somos simples errores… —susurra Takao con algo que cualquier persona podría identificar como tristeza.

Antes de que Aomine pueda decir algo, el pinchazo que recibe en su brazo derecho le impide siquiera moverse.

—Hasta luego, Aomine Daiki.

No hay tiempo para reaccionar cuando las firmes manos de Takao están sobre su cuello ejerciendo fuerza. Respirar es complicado cuando su tráquea es obstruida por las callosas manos de aquel chico que ahora tiene la mirada bicolor, y que parece verle con tristeza.

El grito de Kise es lo último que escucha antes de sentir el _crack_ de su espina dorsal, y su cuerpo cae pesadamente sobre el frío pavimento.

.

Es una noche de luna llena, en un día de otoño –casi invierno– cuando la sangre brilla bajo la luz de la luna.

Kise se arrastra, con sus piernas rotas dejando un rastro carmesí sobre el camino, hasta llegar al cuerpo sin vida de Aomine.

Takao y Midorima observan, y saben que algún día terminarán de una forma similar.

.

La sangre brilla bajo la luz de luna, y Kise intenta recuperar un corazón que no existe desde hace tiempo del inerte cuerpo frente a él.

Sus ojos rojos se llenan de ira, tristeza y dolor. Pero no puede culpar a Midorima que solo hace lo posible por sobrevivir, ni a Takao que solo sigue órdenes de alguien más.

Kise solo se puede culpar a sí mismo, por dejar que la locura atrapará a Aomine de la peor forma posible y no le dejará morir cuando removió su corazón.

La luna brilla como siempre, y Kise remueve un pedazo de carne del cuerpo de Daiki para devorar el mismo, tal y como si estuviera comiéndose el corazón de la única persona que logró ser de su interés.

La luna brilla, y Aomine Daiki por fin puede dejar de actuar como un cuerpo lleno de vida.

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten...aún.


End file.
